Finding Home
by Ricochet Phoenix
Summary: Alex Potter is announced the boy who lived, while Harry is tossed to the shadows. Soon being left to his Aunt and Uncle, he is tossed into a world where the rules of magic was spun differently, and is on the brink of war. WBWL
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **A/n: Hey guys welcome to my new story a crossover between Harry Potter and 07 Ghost. And it's a wrong boy who lived story. I'm sorry if there is any grammatical errors and some OOC ness. Also to get it out of the way first chapter just so I won't repeat it for the others, I do not own Harry Potter and 07 Ghost, they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting on the wooden floor of the attic, books scattered on the floor. Everybody was celebrating down stairs, because on this day in Godric's Hallow a few years before, Voldemort attempted to kill Alex Potter and his twin. Only on that one night something went wrong, the death spell rebounded and hit the Dark Lord instead. On that day Alex was name the Boy Who Lived.

Soon enough the Potters rose to fame. Realizing their mistake and fearing another attack, they moved to the newly build Potter manor, and placed a fidelus charm with Dumbledore as the secret keeper in order to avoid any more incidents. From that day on Alex, James, and Lily lived a happy live, ignoring their older son Harry. Alex lived a good life being given whatever he wants. The world focusing on the child with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, one of two. The other on Harry Potter. The older child was soon left to the shadows.

Downstairs a party was thrown to honor the four year old boy. Pumpkins carved in intricate designs or goofy faces, the rooms decorated with autumn decor. Families like the Weasleys and Longbottoms came, along with many of the professors from Hogwarts, as well as the Great Albus Dumbledore. All speaking to the Potters about the events going on in the wizarding world. While Alex played with his friends Neville and Ron.

Harry stood up and walked to the door reaching for the knob. Nope, he didn't want to go down just yet. He went back to his books intending to finish it. It looked like such a lovely day outside. The crisp fall breeze falling through his window, which had been opened by his parents in the morning. The sun was out and there was not a cloud in the sky. He heard his door being opened.

"Padfoot! Moony!" he shouted as he ran to hug his godfather and the werewolf. The two men chuckled as Sirius picked up his godson.

"How are you Harry?" Sirius asked the four year old, smiling.

Harry smiled back, "I'm well" he replied looking at the book on the ground, open.

"What are you reading kiddo?" his godfather asked him.

"Mom's old book" the green eyed boy stated.

Sirius nods. Harry green eyes are one of the many differences that places him apart from his twin brother, who had hazel eyes. Both of them seemed to look a lot like James, but Harry more so. Alex had brown hair similar to his brothers but tinged a fiery red like Lily. Remus smiled and patted Harry's head.

"How about we go down to the party?" the werewolf asked.

Harry nods and down they went out to the yards, where the other kids were playing, and the adults were talking. Sirius put Harry down, so that he could go play with the others but the young boy lingers.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing"

"Well aren't you going to play with the others?"

"I don't think they really want me too"

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask?" Sirius states.

"Okay" the brown haired boy nods and runs off to the group of kids that included his brother.

Sirius then turns and walked with Remus to where the adult were talking. Greeting professor Mcgonagall and Flitwick, they walked toward Lily and James, who seemed to be deep in conversation with Dumbledore.

"Hey Prongs. Hey Lily what going on here?" Remus asked three of them.

Lily gave a warm smile as Albus walked away.

"Nothing much" James said to the two. "Albus was just asking about Alex and what we are going to do with him or the next few years."

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"We were talking about that too." James said glancing at Lily. "But we can talk about that later, how about we just enjoy the party?" the man grinned.

The four of them were soon having a conversation about quidditch and the past when James was the seeker for Gryffindor. They were soon interrupted when the sound of crying cracks through the air, catching everybody's attention.

-Few minutes earlier-

They were playing tag, and Harry was 'it'. Smiling and giggling. When Harry walked over to the group and asked if he could join, many of them welcomed him in. Missing the look that Alex gave towards his older brother. The it was the younger potter's turn to choose what game they wanted to play next, Alex chose tag, and stated that Harry was it. They were given a three second head start and the rest of the group scatter around the yard. Harry chased after them. At one point, when Harry was chasing after a laughing Neville his attention turned to his brother Alex who seemed to be closer to him than Neville. With a sudden change in direction Harry dashed towards his younger brother smiling. He poked his brother but his brother kept on running. He frowned. He though Alex was it then, wasn't that the rules? He tried again touching his brother in the back this time yelling "Tag!" but his brother kept on running as if nothing happened. His brother looked at him a pout on his face.

"That doesn't count you touched be on the hair" Alex shouted continuing to run. Harry getting frustrated at this point continued to run despite the protest of his legs. Fueled by the adrenaline from his anger his ran behind his brother and with his opened hand pushed Alex on the back. "Tag!" he yelled out again as Alex tumbled onto the ground. For a moment Harry stood there looking at his brother not covered in dirt.

Not a moment too soon Alex broke into tears sobbing.

Lily and James rushed over to the young boy. Comforting him. "What's wrong Alex?" Lily asked as she examined her son's legs and face to see if her was injured anywhere.

Through broken sobs Alex pointed at Harry who was still standing their and shouted "He pushed me!"

James glared at the older twin. Grabbing Harry's arm and leading him upstairs while the other adults ran over to Lily and Alex to check up on the young boy. James yank the child and dragged him to Harry's room in the attic. Slamming the door behind him James yelled. "How dare you do something like that to your brother !? Do you know that you could've killed him? What if there was a rock in the way where he could've hit his head on?".

Harry at this point was sobbing as well. He didn't mean to do it. He was just playing tag, and he tagged Alex, but Alex never acknowledge that Harry tagged him. He just got a little angry. He didn't mean to do it. THat was what he told himself as James slapped him.

"No dinner for you tonight" he said as he opened the door and began to make his way out of the room "Maybe that would help you learn your lesson" the man said as he closed the door behind him. Leaving Harry Potter to himself.

Later that night, when everyone except Albus Dumbledore left, the Headmaster walked over to Lily and James. Lily had just put Alex to bed and was holding a cup of warm tea in her hand, while James looked up at Albus.

"It seems as if my suspicions were proven." the headmaster said. "We need to send Harry away, he seems to be getting jealous of his brother. I fear that if he lives in his brother's shadow for too long Harry may loath his brothers fame and turn dark."

Lily looked at Albus then at James.

It was James who spoke up "But where, we can leave him at an orphanage, that would be all over the Prophet" the man stated.

"I was thinking about your sister actually" Dumbledore said looking at Lily.

Lily rubbed her eyes. "Alright" she said. She needed to protect Alex. He was going to be the savior of the world. Harry wouldn't be able to handle living in his brother's shadow it would only make him jealous. What she saw that today proved it.

"I will take him tonight" Albus said.

"He's sleeping in the attic" James said "He doesn't have many thing I could p-"

"No need for hat, I'm sure that his aunt would be able to provide him with everything he needs" Albus said with a smile. As he went up to the young boys room and apparated to the Dursley's home. Leaving the child on the doorstep Dumbledore apparated away, leaving before feeling a burst of energy coming from where young Harry was sleeping.

-In the 07 Ghost world-

Energy began to concentrate in the air over the floating island off the coast of the first district. A symbol appeared in the sky as a voice called out "Eye of Raphael: Active. Prepping offensive attack. 5%. 16%. 25% . 60%. 78%. 90%. 95%." Then the sound of something exploding heard. But it wasn't like the sound of a object exploding, no. Blood splattered the walls as the scientists rush out to find out what was wrong. How the body was unable to withstand the power. The activation of the eye went so well, yet what went wrong?

Among all the panic in the first district, a young boy yelped in surprise as another boy similar to his age appeared from where he was hiding, a burst of energy sending him back an out of the brush. Recovering the child went back into the bush to find the boy that looked just like him sleeping.

* * *

 **So that the end of the prologue. Tell me what you guys think, but please, no flames.**


	2. New Meetings

**Chapter 1: New Meetings**

 **A/N: Hey again guys, I decided to add the first chapter, but just a warning that the second one might not come as quick.**

 **Disclaimer is on the previous chapter.**

* * *

 _A few moments before..._

It was a lovely day in district 7, the name for one of the seven floating islands, which hovered above an expansive ocean. At the heart of the island, sat a beautiful white building, made of marble, walls surrounding it joining at seven towers.

"Ten...Nine...Eight..Seven..Six..Five..Four ...Three..Two..One..." A child's voice rang throughout the garden.

Wide Green eyes watched the child from inside a bush. Teito Klein smiled to himself knowing that he chose a good hiding spot for this round of hide and seek. He stayed still as the one who was it found a girl hiding behind hedge. Going deeper into the bush he began to feel something strange. It felt like a warping sensation. The brown haired boy froze, he felt this feeling once. That was when his father showed him the trick with the angel. The felt different then a bright light flashed, causing the young boy to scramble out of the bush.

"We found you!" two voices chorused behind him.

Teito didn't pay attention to them, his curiosity made him go back into the bush. Inside was another boy, roughly around his age. Teito's eyes widened as he began to notice how similar to two's features were. Brown Hair. Olive Skin. They were nearly the same size. The young boy ran out of the bush then surprising his friends as he yelled out to some of the people around for help.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Harry woke up. He took a deep breath. The place felt different. It was different. Gone was the wooden ceiling of his room in the attic and above him was stone. The source of light came from the open window across from his bed. This was a different bed as well. His books were gone as well. He wondered how he got their. Should he cry out for Lily? For James? Are they still angry with him? Is that why he is here? Did they not want him anymore?

The child felt some pain in his chest. His attention drawn away as the double doors on the side of the room opened. In came a blonde haired man, with grey eyes. Wearing what looked to Harry like white wizarding clothes. He froze. Wonder what the man was going to do. The man looked at him seemingly examining the boy. Harry could feel a strange power emanating from him.

The man looked at him confused " Are you alright?" Concern evident in his voice.

" W-where am I?" Harry asked. Even if the man seemed somewhat nice the young boy was still cautious of his new surroundings. The very air felt different, as if there was a stinger magical presence in his location.

" You're in the church of District 7" the man informed " you were found in the bushes in one of our gardens. Do you remember anything?"

Harry processed the information, maybe his parents did abandon him. " I-i remember falling asleep in my room and then next thing I was here" The blonde man nodded, then it was Harry's turn to ask a question. " Who are you?"

The man smiled " My name is Fia Kreuz, I am one of the bishops who work in this church. What is your name child?"

Harry tensed, Dumbledore called him child before. Never by his real name. He felt belittled because of that. Then Harry answered " H- Harry, Harry Potter"

" Well it's nice to meet you Harry. Would you like to get some breakfast?" Kreuz asked. Harry answers with a nod. As the boy got out of bed still in his clothes from the day before. He looked at Fia which seemed to be in a moment of deep thought. " I can give you new clothes, the orphanage at the church usually provides them for children your age."

Harry paused, orphanage. Did his parent leave him at an orphanage? He followed the bishop to the eating hall. The room was made out of the same rock as the rest of the building, a shining white marble. He sat down as food was served to him. He took a bit, and savored it. He never had food like this before, it was different. There were flowers in the middle of the table. They seemed to have been there for decoration. Well that was what he thought they were until a small child that looked like him picked on up and ate it. He looked at the child bewildered more about the features that the child owned than the fact that he ate a flower.

" Father look what I found?!" The child giggled as he held out a stone. It was a dark blue with cracks in it that appeared to be a deep green. It took a while to notice that the kid was addressing Fia.

The blonde bishop smiled " Well it's very pretty Teito"

" When I go home I'm going to give it to mommy!" The boy named Teito exclaimed.

Harry didn't miss the pained look that Fia has before it was replaced by his warm demeanor. " I think that, that would be nice. She would like it a lot"

The boy turned his head to Harry who stared back at the nearly identical green eyes that the child had. " You woke up!" The child shouted smiling even brighter.

" Yeah I did" Harry replied back confused.

Fia saw the confusion and spoke up. " Teito found you in the garden when he was playing hide and seek with the other kids. Teito, this is Harry"

Tetio smiled as Harry putting out his hand which Harry shook. Harry looked at Teito, who looked to be around the same age as himself. " Thank you for finding me" he spoke softly.

-Back at the Potter Manor-

Alex Potter woke up. He gently rubbed his knee seeing the skin on it healed. He pouted thinking about the day before. It was all going so well, they had just finished playing the game that Rom chose, and then Harry showed up.

He couldn't say that he hated his brother, but maybe a mild dislike. His brother was weird to him. Foreign. Despite the two being twins he could barely feel any sort of bond between the them. Alex jumped out of bed, brushed his teeth and rushed down stairs to see his mother cooking pancakes. His dad was probably in the bathroom showering. He sat down and ate the pancakes Lily had set down before him.

It took him halfway with his meal to notice that Harry wasn't there. "Mom" he said trying to get Lily's attention. "Where is Harry?" he asked.

Lily looked at him, something, indescribable in her eyes. " We had to send him my sister's house" his mother answered

"Why?" Alex asked.

'Because" she started pausing as if she was thinking about what she was going to say "Because when some people see other people as famous they get jealous, and jealousy can lead to bad things."

Alex nodded. Was that why Harry hit him yesterday? Was that why Harry kept on chasing after him in tag when there were others to chase after? Had his brother wanted to just best him? To be better? No. Alex didn't want to think that, but why was he out of his room that day, he would usually be sitting and reading. A seed of doubt was then planted in Alex's mind. If his brother was jealous that couldn't he turn dark? He isn't being watched? The question lingered in his head. If Harry was jealous? And jealousy can make people do bad things? Then won't that turn Harry into a bad person?

Alex cleared the thoughts out of his head as he went back to eating his pancakes. Then began to focus on other things, Dumbledore told him that the headmaster would begin to tutor him in magic. That was something he was excited about. He was going to be the most powerful wizard of all.

 _-To the 07 Ghost World-_

Harry wondered why his parents would leave him here of all places, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. After changing into some new clothes, Kreuz showed the boy around the church. It wasn't like the smaller churches he has see in the muggle world, it was large. A fountain sat in the middle of a courtyard, multiple gardens were present where there was open space. A library that looked larger than the one at the potter manor. He was excited as he opened one of the books and flipped through it. It was a book about history and lore. He smiled thinking about all the knowledge that the library contained. He saw a group of kids arrive in the library as well, most the same age as him. Teito was there too, who waved at him and separated from the group.

"Hi again" the boy said

"Hello" Harry replied. After meeting each other in the lunch hall, Harry was informed about what the church was. It is described as a sanctuary, meaning that they take in everyone from criminals to orphans, but that didn't mean that every kid was an orphan. Harry learned that Teito was Fia's nephew and since his Dad was always busy Kreuz had to watch over him.

"How do you like it here?" Teito asked Harry

"It's pretty cool" Harry replied as he held the book close to himself, holding onto it so he could read it later on.

"That's good" Teito said, giving Harry another bright smile.

Seeing this, Harry couldn't help smiling back as how cheery his double was. It surprised him at how happy the kid was, as if any problems that Teito had didn't matter. As he knew that they would all go away.

 _Later on in the day_

Harry yawned, still reading the book in the garden. The boy had already begun to adapt into his surroundings. Sometimes he would read alone, but other times Teito would find him and ask him if he wanted to play game with the rest of the group. At first the boy was reluctant to join, but soon enough -with quite a bit of coaxing from Teito- Harry going some of the games.

Right now though he was reading the history of the church:

 _Known for being a sanctuary to present day the Barsburg church was built thousands of years ago after the fall of Death, Veloreon. When Veloreon was sent down in punishment for killing the Chief of Heaven's daughter Eve, Death began to look for her soul which fell down to earth. Eventually leading to massive amount of the Chief creations being killed off. When the Chief of Heaven saw what Veloreon was doing, he sent down the seven ghost in order to stop Death. The church became a place for them to meet, seeking the guidance of the Chief during their battle. After sealing Veloreon away into the Pandora's box, the vessels of the ghost were buried in the church's grounds. Their magic guarding the church from the dark magic that lingers today._

Harry thought of dark magic as curses, things that Voldemort uses. Well, after the dark lord was killed by his brother. The world he was in now though seemed so different. Maybe dark magic has a different meaning then..but what? He flipped to the next page, there was a drawing of two round stones. One was blue and the other was red. The title read:

The Eyes of Raphael and Mikael

 _The eyes of Raphael and Mikael are two artifact that house the archangels Raphael and Mikael. Used to defeat Veloreon, the Eye of Raphael is used to seal away the memories and power of Veloreon. While the Eye of Mikael is known to seal Veloreon's body in the pandora's box. Being object of great power the Eyes of Raphael and Mikael inhabit the Empress of Barsburg and the Emperor of Raggs, respectively. The Barsburg and Raggs empire, inhabiting the same group of islands have been having tensions grow between them. Might a war start the Eyes are most likely the weapons that the two Empires would turn to._

'That is interesting' Harry thought as he touched the picture of the red stone. It looked similar to something else he saw in the library at Potter manor. He looked closely, but could remember what that was. He then heard a voice call out, telling him that it was time for dinner. He stood up and walked in that direction, finding Teito who was walking to the dining hall. Harry walked to the side of Teito, relying on his double as the guide, for the boy had way more knowledge of the church than him.

During dinner Harry and Teito talked about the group of children they played with before, eventually it led to the topic of magic. Harry shifted and quietly asked "Do you know about magic?" as if it was a big secret. Harry didn't know yet how magic functioned or looked like in this world, he thought that maybe the world was like the muggle world, completely oblivious to the presence of magic.

Teito smiled and gave a quick nod.

Harry was going to ask if Teito could do magic but was interrupted when Kreuz went up to Teito and tapped the boy's shoulder. "It's time to go Teito" Kreuz said as the bishop looked over to his shoulder at a brown haired man in armor smiled and waved at the boy. Tieto finished his meal. Before Teito left thought Harry spoke to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Home" Teito said

"Are you coming back?" Harry asked. Even though it has been one day the boy felt that Teito was a friend to him in this foreign world.

"Don't worry, I'll be back" Tetio said as he waved goodbye to harry and ran towards the man in the armor. "Agas!" he shouted hugging the man.

"Hello Tiashe" Agas said. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. I met a new friend today! His name his Harry!" the brunette said. As he was carried through the halls into an airship.

"That's cool. Is he nice?"

Teito replied with a nod. "I also found a pretty stone for mom!" he announced as he fished out the blue stone from his pocket.

"She would like that" Agas said seating Tetio and buckling the boy into a seat, then sitting down next to him.

Tetio held the blue stone in his hands, he couldn't wait to tell his dad about today.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like it, favorite follow or review, and I hope you guys have a great day!**


	3. Illusions and Reality

Chapter 2: Illusions and Reality

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or 07 Ghost, I just like to write about them

* * *

Teito loved when his father was free from work. His dad was often times busy, and as a result unable to spend time with Teito. The airship landed and the door opened. The brunette jumped out of Agus' arms and ran towards a his dad. The man looked similar to Teito with brown hair and a slender frame, but other than that all other features diverged, where Teito's eyes were large and green, the man's eyes were narrow and grey. He wore white robes, lined with silver, gold, and green the national colors, and a crown adorned his head.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the young boy called rushing toward his father who hugged him and gingerly pick up his son.

"How was your visit with Kreuz today, Tiashe?" the man asked.

"I made a new friend!" Teito exclaimed. He was comfortable with being called Tiashe too. As it was the formal name given to him. Though for some reason, the adults like to call him Teito when he was around people they didn't know. He thought that it was some sort of nickname. "His name is Harry!"

"Really? What a nice name, how did you two become friends?"

"W-well he was" Teito thought for a moment before continuing "I found him in hide and seek!" said the boy

"You found him?" His dad asked curious of how Teito phrased it.

"Yeah, I was hiding and then" 'Bang!'" The boy said raising his voice and clapping his hands together."He appeared "

The man nodded still smiling as he carried his son down the stone hallways of what seemed to be a aircraft hangar. The two boarded a carriage which would get them to their home. The man, Krom, found it interesting that a child would appear so suddenly like that. Earlier in the day the man had felt a fluctuation of magic in the air. As if it was concentrating in a single spot, but it then hit a wall and dispersed. He originally feared it to be an attack but, no reports mentioned such concentration of energy being detected near the border.

He was snapped out of his thought when Teito began to notice his silence and poke at him. "Are we going to see mommy when we come home?" the green eyed boy asked.

Krom smiled "Of course"

0o0o0o0

Harry woke up the next morning to see that everybody was still asleep, and the sun has yet to rise. After Teito had left Kreuz introduced him to some of the nuns and priest that resided in the church, Harry was then moved into a larger room with some of the other orphans.

He turned to his side and picked up the book on his bed stand. Flipping through the pages he looked into the lore of the world he was in. He knew the place was different. But where was he? He knew where but where in the terms of where is everybody else? Padfoot? Moony? Where were they? He was afraid, does the two know that he is gone?

The questions flooded his mind, though inside he seemed to be standing still in a whirlpool of doubt and fear. His own feet led him out of the room and into the vast hallway of the church. In his daze he was approached by an old woman.

"...re...right..?" Harry snapped out of his stupor.

"Excuse me?" he asked looking up at the elderly woman.

"I said are you alright?"

Harry paused.

"I won't mind if you don't tell me child" the elderly woman said in an attempt to comfort Harry " But usually speaking helps"

Harry looked down and his feet "It's just that, I miss my family"

"Oh Really"

"Yes, I miss them really much. You know, I..I really wish I want to see them again"

"How badly?"

"Like really really badly"

"Can you repeat that one more time dearie" the old woman said. Harry was becoming too upset to notice the bone like protrusions popping out of the womans back.

"I really wish I could see my family again"

"Then so be it"

Harry felt a heavy weight on his chest and he closed his eyes. Next thing he knew he was outside in the Potter Manor. Everything looked like it did the day of the party. However, the atmosphere felt muted. The sky was grey, nothing like it was that day. The more Harry looked around the more he noticed certain differences. Everything seemed like a glass mirror. He started to head towards the gate. Yet, when he reached out to touch it he heard a familiar voice scream :"No!" Harry was pushed back, and before him stood a skeletal being with a hood and a scythe. Then the young boy felt a ice cold wind wash over him, the world around him shattered, and he blacked out.

When Harry woke up again he was in the same room as before. Kreuz was beside him reading a book. "W-what?" Kreuz closed the book and snapped his head toward Harry.

"Thank God you are alive! How do you feel?" Kreuz asked.

"Weird, What happened?"

"Oh nothing. You just slipped and got a pretty big bump on your head, though you seem to be better now" Fia replied to Harry question, a smile on his face.

"Okay" Harry said. Even though Harry said 'okay' he did not feel that way. He felt as if a chunk of something has been missing. His mind is searching, however, it is hitting a wall. He then realized he could remember anything from the day before. He remembered getting out of bed, but everything was fuzzy from there. Why?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alex was wondering about where his twin was now. Probably somewhere better than where he was. At the moment he was listening to Padfoot teaching his a lesson about charms, and it was quite boring. Even though some moments where fun, Alex still sat at the table and let his mind wander in and out of the lesson. He knew they were training him to fight He Who Shall Not Be Named, it was his birthright, a blessing from a prophecy. Yet right now it felt like a curse, going through the lessons. He just stared out the window and wondered if his brother was having a better time than him, maybe playing with some fried, enjoying the sunny day, not worrying about studying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Few Hours Before Harry Woke Up…._

Fia successfully extracted the Kor out of the young boy. He was surprised however at how easily the boy fell into the trap, and how, if the boy used up his other two wishes the boy would be dead.

Kor were attracted to people who were sad or lonely. They would come in the form of a person and grant wishes to these people, only to posses the person the moment they make their first wish. The person, if exorcised of the Kor, would be shaken from the experience the first few days. Which required him to erase their memories of the ordeal in order for them to resume their previous lives, giving them the help they needed.

However Harry was different. Fia felt it, the boy's soul had something wedge between it, that took the majority of the Kor's damage. Yet the 'thing' wedged between carried a great darkness. Fia at first though the child may be a warsifiel, one who sold their soul to the god of death, but only a small wedge of it was covered in darkness. A fragment. Strange.

* * *

A/N: Hey Guys, I'm really sorry about not updating for awhile but life has been pretty busy. Though I hope you guys like this chapter, and have a great day!

And a quick answer to Mrs. Ma'am's question: Yes, they are the same age.


	4. Tensions Rising

Chapter 3: Tensions Rising

Disclaimer: yeah don't own it never will

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry about not updating very often life has been hectic. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The moment that Sirius knew something was wrong was when he came to visit the Potter's a month after Harry left.

" Hey Padfoot!" James welcomed in a cheerful tone and followed by a hug. "Come in, Lily's in the kitchen making pancakes. We should probably grab some before they get too cool." Sirius stepped through the doorway and into the warmly decorated house. He walked next to James keeping up pace as his friend asked. "How's life going for you?" Sirius smiled and talked about how his week was as if he hasn't met James in years. His job as an auror kept him busy most of the time. However, he was going to request a few days off when the full moon appears. It would really come as a surprise to the aurors office, since after the first few times he requested certain days off, his coworkers stopped questioning him about what he was doing. If they did it was likely that Sirius would talk about going to visit Remus, who lived quite a ways away from London. Or how he was asked to tutor Alex in Charms by Dumbledore.

Sirius looked at Alex who was sitting at the table enjoying his breakfast. There was three plates at the table, four if one counted the plate Lily brought out of the cupboard for Sirius. 'Three. Why are there three?' " Where is Harry?" The question slips out of his mouth before he could finish his thought. The kitchen then went quiet.

James and Lily had an unreadable expression on their faces, while Alex's eyes began to cloud with mixture of anger, sadness, and loneliness.

" What?" Sirius asked breaking the silence in the room.

" Umm...Sirius" Lily began as she set a hot plate of pancakes in front of the man. " Dumbledore and the two of us decided that it might not be safe for Harry to be here"

" And?"

" Well, Dumbledore said that we would send Harry aw-"

" You what!" Sirius yelled his fist banging against the table. Anger evident in his eyes Lily took a step back, not wanting to risk the wrath of being too close to the angry black.

" Sirius Calm Down" James spoke up putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. " We did it so we could keep both of the twins safe. It is just what is best for the two of them. "

James expected Sirius to reply, but Alex was the next to speak up. " What do you mean by safe for us?" the youngest Potter yelled as tears began to streak down his reddening face. His face was red as he yelled out in anger, before running away to his room. The sound of the door slamming shut reverberated through the house.

" Where did Dumbledore send Harry?" Sirius seethed.

James shrugged his eyes looking distant. Thinking about the sudden outburst from his son.

" Fine then, I'll go ask Dumbledore myself" Sirius walked to the fire place. " HOGWARTS, DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE" he yelled a hint of anger still in his voice as the green flames surrounded him and he was gone. Leaving to Potters to clean up the mess and the table and assuage their crying son.

Sirius came crashing through the flames in what seems to be a meeting between Dumbledore and as few of the professors. " Black" he heard a voice sneer as he look at Snape and replied.

" Snivellus"

" My boy Sirius, is there anything important you would like to discuss?" Dumbledore asked, cutting through the tension between Snape and Black. Dismissing the staff as Sirius caught Mcgonigal's eye and gave her a smile only to return to a scowl and pointed glare at Snape. Once everybody left Sirius stood up and brushed off and soot that may have clinched onto his clothing.

" Dumbledore, when were you going to tell me about Harry?" Black asked his eyes narrowing as he reigned in his anger.

" Well you see, my boy, it is dangerous to have Harry and Alex near each other." The headmaster began " With Alex's fame and the fact that the two are twins Harry can be threatened or hurt by any of Voldemort supporters if he was out with his twin."

Sirius knew what he was talking about. The Malfoys, Pettigrew, and who knows who else who said that they were under the imperius curse. They were set free and a danger to Alex's life. " But where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

" I left him with his Aunt and Uncle" Dumbledore spoke casually. " I'm sure they will take good care of him in Surrey"

Sirius raised a brow. ' Didn't Lily's sister hate magic?' He thought to himself. He remember Lily crying when she got a reply to the wedding invitation she sent to Petunia. The reply was rather nasty with Petunia calling Lily a 'freak of nature' and such. This worried Sirius greatly, he needed to see the child himself. He left the headmaster's office without much of a word, floo'd to the diagon alley, then apparated to Surry. It took some asking around and people were reluctant to answer to a strange man standing in front of their door in outdated clothes.

Eventually, Sirius got his location. He knocked on the door and was greeted by who he would assume in Petunia. The woman looked older than the woman in Lily's pictures, the difference was amazing since in the picture petunia was smiling. While at the door, Petunia has a large scowl on her face that may as well have added a few more wrinkles on her skin.

" What is a freak like you doing here?" Petunia hissed.

" Calm down Tuny." Sirius said keeping a casual tone " I was just wondering if how your nephew was doing? "

The look on anger disappeared on her face, as confusion took over, then promptly replaced by annoyance. " What nephew? Don't tell me that freak has children" she seethed.

Sirius was then the one confused " you know Harry, green eyes, brown hair" he said beginning to list off the characteristics of the child.

" Never saw him" Petunia replied proceeding to slam the door in his face.

Sirius did a quick scan with his want. No magical signatures or anything. Harry wasn't here. He was here. The shock then hit Sirius as he ran to the nearest apparition point and disappear with a faint pop.

" if Harry isn't with his aunt and uncle then where the hell is he?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry woke up to the sunlight hitting his face. It has been a few weeks since he had arrived at the church, and everyone was really nice. He noticed that Teito would be at the church every other week. Harry began to enjoy the company and look forward to Teito's visits. Harry eventually fell into a routine, wake up, eat breakfast with the other kids, play around. Some alone time which he spent sitting across from Fia and reading books. Then was nap time, then play time, followed by dinner and then sleep.

" How are you feeling Harry?" Fia asked from across the table in a low voice.

" I feel nice. The people here are nice" Harry replied in a smile. Keeping his eyes in the book. Fia smiled and Harry looked up and set the book down. Something he would usually do to ask Fia a question. " Um.. Fia what does this mean?" He asked pointing to an inscription on the book that was written in an old language.

" Let's see," The bishops leaned across the table to get a closer look at the words. The illustration showed a black box with a seal written in silver. " Are you reading more about the chief?" Fia asked.

Harry nodded, the history of this place was so different then at home. There was so much to learn and explore.

" Well this says: Incomplete. Three. Finding." He did his best to translate but the old language was difficult to translate. " it might relate to Veloreon's search of Eve." Fia suggested.

" How?" Harry asked, the books didn't delve into what happened during Veloreons search for Eve, only the fact that it had gotten so bad that world were nearly decimated through his search.

" Well it is a rather old start but, long ago when Veloreon was looking for Eve our world wasn't the only one he searched. In fact he scoured through dimensions and galaxies looking for her soul. At one point he met three men who had sounds very similar to Eve, Veloreon wanted to see whether one of the three was his long lost love. Except the men were powerful, and their souls hidden by a force that we call zaiphon. The three men strikes up a bargain with death. The god of death will give them any gift they desire in exchange for a peek at their souls. And so he gave away a piece of his scythe, a chip of his bone, and a piece of his robe to the three men and imbued then with magical powers. However Veloreon was angry when he found that the souls were not the one's he was looking for and cursed the items. He intended to get his recent on the three men, but sooner or later he was dragged back into this work when the chief sent down the seven ghosts, fragments of Veloreon to seal him away."

By the time Fia was done Harry's eyes were wide with amazement. " But it is only a story" Fia said as the bishop stood up from the desk. " Don't think too much into it" he said as the blonde ruffled Harry's hair and left the library.

* * *

Reply to Ani Coga :Muchas gracias. ¡ realmente lo aprecio

reply to Sousie: maybe. Maybe not. We'll find out later ;).


End file.
